I'M JUST MARRIED!
by Zhechii
Summary: Cerita pendek yang berbagi kasih tentang kehidupan Jerman dan Indonesia sebagai pasangan suami istri. Jerman yang terkenal displin dan kaku sedangkan Indonesia terkenal dengan lugu dan ceroboh.


_Disclaimer : I Own Nothing_

* * *

**I'M JUST MARRIED ?!**

Indonesia – Germany

Romance, Slice oF Life, Family etc

Rating T – M

Drabble (cerita pendek)

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**Wedding**

"Begitu."

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik sebagai pimpinan baris depan, Jerman," puji atasan dari seorang komandan bersuraikan emas.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Indonesia, Jerman,"

"Indonesia?"

... ... ... ...

'_Kenapa? Ini pasti...Apakah ini yang disebut turun pangkat?'_

_... ... ... ..._

'_**TANG...TING...TENG'**_ suara gamelan begitu nyaring namun merdu menandakan sebuah upacara sakral dimulai. Jerman terpaku diem membisu seribu bahasa, tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Seorang pemuka agama terus menerus mengatakan sebuah kalimat kepada para tamu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Jerman. Pemuda pirang itu dipindahtugaskan oleh atasannya ke negara Indonesia secara mendadak sehingga tidak ada persiapan baginya untuk belajar bahasa Indonesia dengan fasih dalam waktu dekat.

'_Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?'_

Jerman berpikir keras dan membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran memori di otaknya untuk membantunya menjawab semua ini.

'_Ini belum sebulan genap semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki disini dan aku baru memulai tugas baru...lalu...Ah!' _Jerman terdiam sejenak dan melirik ke gadis di sampingnya_. 'Gadis ini...Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya...'_

_**8 Tahun yang lalu,**_

Jerman berhasil dipukul mundur oleh Amerika dalam perang dunia kedua sehingga negaranya dan dua negara lainnya yakni Jepang dan Italia mengalami kekalahan. Dalam peperangan tersebut, Jerman tidak peduli badannya dipenuhi dengan lumpur, darah dan bubuk senjata api asalkan dia dapat membawa bendera kemenangan kepada atasannya. Darah segar mengalir memenuhi tanah yang sedang dipinjak. Dalam peperangan, semua dikorbankan termasuk keluarga, masa depan, harapan dan cinta semata mata hanya karena untuk masa depan negaranya. Banyak dari kawan seangkatan, senior, junior dan bawahan Jerman terbunuh dalam peperangan tetapi Hanya Jerman yang berhasil bertahan..._Seorang diri. _Jerman merasa dirinya gagal dalam peperangan.

Waktu sudah berlalu, para anggota negara yang terlibat dalam perang dunia kedua harus menandatangani surat perjanjian perdamaian. Jerman tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sahabat dan kerabatnya.

'_Ah...Kenapa aku dikirim ke Indonesia?'_

Jerman tertunduk sedih diikuti dengan tatapan mata kelamnya sesekali pemuda pirang itu menghela napas dengan pelan, _'Hmph...Aku tidak peduli dipindahkan kemana atau dimana, asalkan aku bisa hidup dengan tenang'._

Ujung manik biru Jerman melirik tajam ke arah gadis yang masih duduk bersebelahan dengannya, _'Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jangan – jangan dia sebuah boneka kayu dan mereka sengaja ingin menipuku'_. Jerman mulai panik. _'Minggu lalu, ada seorang bangsawan pribumi bernama Seokarno, memaksaku untuk menikah seorang wanita tapi aku tidak pernah terpikir bahwa itu anaknya.'_

"Tuan Jerman."

"Tuan Jerman, bisakah anda mengulangi apa yang saya ucapkan tadi?" ucap pemuka agama sembari tersenyum.

"Ah. Maaf." Jerman terbangun dari lamunannya kemudian meminta maaf sembari melirik ke seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan pakaian kebaya dan kepalanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain putih yang menerawang namun Jerman tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Bisakah anda mengulanginya lagi?" ucap Jerman.

"HM...Saya terima nikahnya Indonesia Pertiwi dengan mas kawin dibayar tunai," ulang sang wali.

"Ah...Saya..." Jerman mengucapkannya dengan terbata bata. Pemuda masih dibuat bingung maksud dari atasannya mengirimnya ke Indonesia, untuk apa..._Menikah?_ Terlebih lagi gadis pribumi yang belum dikenalnya sekalipun. Jerman kembali salah mengucapkan akad nikah sehingga harus mengulangnya sebanyak 5 kali.

"Saya terima nikahnya Indonesia Pertiwi dengan mas kawin dibayar tunai," ucap Jerman tanpa disadari dilontarkan dari mulutnya dengan jelas.

"Sah?"

"SAH!" teriak para tamu yang menyaksikan momen istimewa itu dengan isak bahagia namun tidak bagi Jerman, pemuda itu hanya terbengong seperti orang dungu.

"Silakan kalian bertukar cincin," suruh seorang wali. Jerman mengulurkan tangan besarnya ke pengantin wanita. Dari balik kain selendang itu, sebuah tangan mungil keluar untuk menggapai tangan pasangannya. Manik Biru Jerman menatap lembut, _setidaknya dia bukan boneka kayu._

'_Dia gemetar,'_ ucap Jerman dalam hati saat telapak tangan gadis itu menyentuhnya, Jerman memasangkan sebuah cincin berlapis emas dengan sebuah batu berlian ditengahnya ke jari manis gadis tersebut kemudian gadis itu menarik tangan pengantin prianya untuk memasang cincin berlapis perak dan setelah itu, gadis itu mengangkat tangan suaminya ke atas keningnya kemudian diciumnya.

'_Kami bahkan tidak saling kenal. Dia juga pasti dipaksa untuk menikah... ... Sangat menyedihkan' _Jerman kembali menatap sedih.

"Aku umumkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami dan istri yang sah."

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG ...**

* * *

Yeay ! Chapter pertama selesai! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan sekali saya ingin bilang ini adalah sebuah cerita drabble jadi setiap chapternya aku akan memposting cerita pendek tentang kehidupan Jerman dan Indonesia sebagai pasangan baru. Aku sangat suka Jerman, Belanda, Inggris, Jepang dan Prusia. Mungkin sangat langka Di FF Indo yang memasangkan Indo dengan Jerman. Aku iseng ingin memasangkan Jerman yang kaku dengan Indo yang sederhana dan ceroboh. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa Reviews.

Makasih ^ v ^


End file.
